nbc_daytimefandomcom-20200214-history
John Black
John Black is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actor History: *Robert Poynton (01/1986; recurring) *Drake Hogestyn (06/1986-10/2007, 01/2008-01/2009 & 09/2011-06/2013 & 01/2014-present) Other Information: *Presumed deceased October 17, 2007 to January 8, 2008 *Ryan Brady (name at birth) *Forrest Alamain (former adoption name) *Roman Brady (was believed to be from 1986-1991) Family and relationships: Parents: *Santo DiMera (biological father, deceased) *Colleen Brady (biological mother, deceased) *Leopold Alamain (adoptive father, deceased) *Philomena Alamain (adoptive mother, deceased) Sibling(s): *Unknown man (biological paternal half-brother, deceased) *Unknown man (biological paternal half-brother, deceased) *Unknown man (biological paternal half-brother, deceased) *Unknown man (biological paternal half-brother, deceased) *Unknown man (biological paternal half-brother, deceased) *Unknown man (biological paternal half-brother, deceased) *Stefano DiMera (biological paternal half-brother) *Lawrence Alamain (adoptive brother, decesaed) Marital status: *Single Past marriage(s): *Marlena Evans (invalid) 1986-1991 *Isabella Toscano (dissolved) 1992 *Susan Banks (invalid) 1997 *Marlena Evans (invalid) 1999-2005 *Hope Williams (divorced) 1999-2012 *Marlena Evans (invalid) 2006-2008 *Marlena Evans (invalid) 2009-2012 Children: *Brady Black (son, with Isabella Toscano) *Isabella "Belle" Black (daughter, with Marlena Evans) *Unnamed child (sex unknown, with Kristen Blake, deceased) Grandchildren: *Claire Brady (granddaughter, via Belle) Other relatives: *Peter "Pete" Brady (biological maternal grandfather, deceased) *Unknown woman (biological maternal grandmother, deceased) *Eric Brady I (biological maternal uncle, deceased) *Shawn Brady (biological maternal uncle, deceased) *Molly Brady (biological maternal aunt, deceased) *Vivian Alamain (adoptive paternal aunt) *Daphne DiMera (adoptive maternal aunt, deceased) *André DiMera (biological nephew, deceased) *Renée DuMonde (biological niece, deceased) *Megan Hathaway (biological niece, deceased) *Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks (biological niece, deceased) *Peter Blake (biological adopted nephew) *Kristen Blake (biological adopted niece) *Benjy Hawk (biological nephew, deceased) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (biological nephew) *Chad DiMera (biological nephew) *Nicholas Alamain (adoptive nephew) *Roman Brady (biological maternal cousin) *Kimberly Brady (biological maternal cousin) *Kayla Brady (biological maternal cousin) *François "Frankie" Brady (biological maternal adopted cousin) *Maxwell "Max" Brady (biological maternal adopted cousin) *Colin Murphy (biological maternal cousin) *Antony "Tony" DiMera (adoptive maternal cousin, deceased) *Theodore "Theo" Carver II (biological great-nephew) *Steven Hawk (biological great-nephew) *John "Johnny" DiMera (biological great-nephew/biological maternal second cousin) *Sydney DiMera (biological great-niece/biological maternal second cousin) *Daniel DiMera (biological great-nephew, deceased) *Grace DiMera (biological great-niece, decesaed) *Caroline "Carrie" Brady (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Eric Brady II (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Samantha "Sami" Brady (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Cassie Brady (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Rex Brady (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Andrew Donovan IV (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Stephanie Johnson (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *Joseph "Joey" Johnson (biological maternal first cousin once removed) *William "Will" Horton III (biological maternal second cousin) *Alice "Allie" Horton (biological maternal second cousin) Flings and relationships: *Danielle Tremaine (lovers) *Gina von Amberg (lovers, deceased) *Diana Colville (dated/engaged) *Yvette DuPres (dated) *Isabella Toscano (dated/engaged, deceased) *Rebecca Morrison (dated) *Marlena Evans (affair/lovers) *Kristen Blake (dated) *Kristen Blake (affair/lovers) *Kristen Blake (dated/engaged) *Marlena Evans (dated/engaged) *Katherine "Kate" Roberts (dated/engaged) *Ava Vitali (lovers) *Marlena Evans (dated) Also See: *Alamain family *Brady family *DiMera family